


The Gathering Storm. The Hobbit Fanfic.

by whitnialis



Category: Emilia Clarke - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: Angast and Fluff, Angst and Fluff and Smut, During The Hobbit, Elven Princess, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, From pre-Smaug to BOFA, Life after Smaug, Life before Smaug, Love Conquers All, Pre-Smaug, Prophecy, Quest for Erebor, Smut, The Hobbit fanfiction - Freeform, Thorin & Original Elf Character, Thorin & Original Female Character, Thorin and Company - Freeform, original elf character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitnialis/pseuds/whitnialis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thorin Oakenshield love story.</p><p>Once upon a time an Elven princess was born on a mid summer's Eve during a rare crescent moon. At the same time a prophecy was being written about a future Dwarf King  and unknown to her family she was in the prophecy. She would be the key to saving the future King not only from himself, but also from a dark evil killing him.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, nor it's characters. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson and the companies that made the movies. I only own the the original characters I made up (like Princess Taryn and her mother).</p><p>All photos I use in this have been found by me on sites like Google, Pinterest, IMDB, Tumblr, and Deviantart. Some have been made and/or editied by me.</p><p>Emilia Clarke as Princess Taryn of Mirkwood.<br/>Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield.</p><p>Note: This story is also posted by me on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> •Any Elvish speaking will be in italics, because I only know a few words and sentences in Elvish. But, I will put in the few words I do know. 
> 
> •Same goes for the dwarves' language, because I also only know a few words and sentences in Khuzdûl. 
> 
> I will just put whether the person is speaking Khuzdûl or Sindarin in parentheses. 
> 
> I will also sometimes put flashbacks, songs, and prophecies in italics.
> 
> { } will equal using telepathy. 
> 
> We start out before Smaug attacked. I am following the timeline of the book, but will also follow some stuff from the movie. Like their looks for their ages and Dwalin being born before Smaug attacked. I may also change some things on the quest.

**Third Age 241: midsummer eve.**

A weird storm raged on the night Queen Vanadessë of Greenwood (now known as Mirkwood) was in labor with her second child. Hours had passed and the child was still not here yet. The skies had grown dark and the only thing that could be seen was the rare crescent moon shining through the clouds. As the Queen screamed out in pure agony, the King Thranduil was pacing the hall up and down waiting for his child to be born. Finally he heard the soft cries meaning his child had been born.

He practically ran through the doors of the healing room and over to his wife. She was laying in the bed holding their newborn children. He was surprised to see two babies, instead of one.

" _It is identical twin girls,_ " she said to him as she smiled up at him.

" _Both girls are beautiful and looks like you my dear_ ," he said as happy tears ran down his face.

He slowly leaned down and looked at his newborn daughters. He smiled as the one of the Elf babies grabbed his finger with one of her hands.

" _She has a strong grip_ ," he said with a huge smile on his face. He spoke of the daughter that held his finger.

" _Do you want to hold her?_ " His wife asked him as she looked up at him.

He just nodded as his wife passed their daughter from her arms to his. He wasn't nervous holding her since they already had a son Legolas. His wife was still holding the other twin daughter.

" _She needs a name_ ," Thranduil said to his wife as he looked down at his daughter.

" _I was thinking maybe Táriel "Taryn" Calithiliel. It means Daughter of Queen, "Little Princess," and daughter of moon light_ ," the Queen said to him.

( **I looked up Taryn and some sites said it meant little princess and some said it didn't. But I like it so oh well. I will pretend it does if it really doesn't).**

" _Táriel "Taryn" Calithiliel is a beautiful name my dear. I love it,_ " he said with a small smile forming on his lips.

" _Hello Táriel Calithiliel I am your Ada and I will love you forever._ "

The newborn princess opened her eyes and looked up, her pale blue eyes staring at him. She then made a small giggle sound and Thranduil chuckled.

" _I do believe she likes her name._ " Thranduil said to his wife with a smile on his face as he looked down at his newborn daughter.

They named their second twin daughter Vanya Caliel. Vanya means beautiful and Caliel means daughter of light. But this story is about Taryn.

\-------------------------------------------

Far away in a different part of Middle Earth: At the same time as the princess was being born a prophecy was being written about a future dwarf Prince who would go by the name Thorin Oakenshield. One day he would be King under the mountain, but not for over 2,000 years.

This princess that was being born was also mentioned in the prophecy. But this would not be known to her or her family until she joined the said dwarf on a quest in the future.

The same weird storm brewed on as the people wrote the prophecy. It said -

The Lord of Silver Fountains, the King of Carven Stone, the King Beneath the Mountain, shall come into his own. And the bells shall ring in gladness, at the Mountain King's return, But all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn.

But then there shall be a beautiful Elven Princess with fair blonde hair from Greenwood/Mirkwood. Her love for the dwarf King shall be the key to saving the people of Lake Town. As well as saving the King from himself and a great dark evil that wants him dead.

\--------------------------------------

**Sindarin translated:**

**Ada - daddy.**

**I got the names and meanings on http://www.realelvish.net**

**For Vanya, Taryn and Táriel I used http://www.arwen-undomiel.com/elvish/girlnames.html**

**Táriel is actually Quenya not Sindarin. Tári means Queen in Quenya and I added the iel for daughter of.**


	2. Their First Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest Board for my story.--->http://pinterest.com/whitnialis/the-gathering-storm-the-hobbit-fanfic/
> 
> You can also find my story on Wattpad username: TarynThorinsQueen.

**Third Age 2770: Some months before Smaug took Erebor.**

**Mirkwood:**

" _Ada where are we going_?" The Elven Princess asked her father as she got onto her immortal horse Luna. She quickly straightened her dress and took the horse's reins into her hand. With her right hand she then pulled the hood of her cloak up and over her head.

" _I am going to Erebor to visit the King under the mountain and you iellig are going with me_." The Elven King said as he looked over at her.

Taryn just wondered why they were going to visit the Dwarves and why did she have to go with him.

" _Why is Legolas, Vanya, and nana not going with us then_?" The Princess asked as she watched her father get on his Elk.

" _Because someone has to watch over the kingdom while we are away and Legolas and Vanya are busy with their training_ ," the King said as they began to ride out of the stables.

The Princess just sighed, but nodded in agreement.

" _Besides you are very charming iellig and all who meet you like you_ ," he said with a small smile as their guards followed around them.

Taryn smiled back at him as they followed the path that would lead them out of the forest. She quickly turned her head back and looked at their forest home one last time. She would miss her nana, Vanya, and Legolas, but she knew she could not say no to going. It was about a day ride on their horses to Erebor.

Once they arrived at Erebor the Dwarf guards came towards them.

"Halt who goes there," one of them said.

"Hello I am King Thranduil of Mirkwood. We were invited by King Thrór to visit Erebor," he said to the guard.

One of the guards nodded and another went to notify their King of the elves arrival.

King Thranduil got down off of his elk and Taryn did the same as her father. Another guard then led their horses and her father's elk into the stables. The Elven King, Princess, and their own guards then followed the dwarf guards into Erebor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Erebor: King Thór's throne room.**

Thorin stood in his grandfather's throne room standing alongside his grandfather who was sitting on his throne. King Thrór was talking to his son (Thorin's father) Thráin, but Thorin wasn't paying attention.

Thorin would rather be off with Dwalin sparring or doing anything that didn't involve having to meet his grandfather's guests. He would even rather be in the library with Balin.

Thorin was standing there waiting for these said guest to arrive and getting bored as one of their guards entered the throne room.

"Your majesty the Elven King is here," the guard said after he bowed at his King.

King Thrór nodded at the guard, "show them in." He said to the guard, who turned and exited the throne room.

Thorin watched as the Throne room doors opened again. Behind the Dwarf guard entered six Elves, the four outer Elves were obviously The Elven King's own guards.

Thorin could tell this because the two other Elves were dressed much fancier and walked in the middle of the four others. They obviously we're walking in the middle to be protected by their own guards.

Thorin huffed to himself, it was obvious that the Elves did not trust the Dwarves.

The four outer Elves were dressed in simple silver Elven armor. They were tall and slender. Their hands were placed at their sides, with one hand placed on their scabbard (sheath) that held their sword, for they could quickly grab their sword if needed.

All six of the Elves had long slender, with high cheek bone faces. The four outer guard Elves all had long dark brown hair. But the two inner Elves both had long pale white blonde hair.

The blonde Elf on Thorin's right walked forward past the other five Elves. He was taller then the rest and was dressed in silver robes. Upon his long blonde hair sat a crown crafted out of branches, flowers, and leaves. His pale blue eyes looked to Thorin's grandfather and then up to the Arkenstone. He was obviously Thranduil Elven King of Mirkwood.

Thorin's glaze then drifted from the Elven King to the Elf standing along side him. This Elf was a lot shorter then the other five. In fact she was not much taller then Thorin himself. She also had long pale white blonde hair, but it was braided in a side fishtail braid that lay on her left shoulder. Upon her head was a much smaller silver crown that dipped down onto her forehead and had one blue jewel at the point. Her pale blue eyes shined as she held her glaze at Thorin.

Her full pale pink lips were curved into the slightest smile. As Thorin stared at her he couldn't help but think she was a very beautiful Elven woman.

She wore a long light blue gown that was form fitting down until her knees, so it showed off her curves. From the knees down it flared out and had a flowing skirt that covered her feet. So when she walked it appeared as if she was gliding. The whole dressed was made out of silk but it had a thin layer of lace over it that stopped at the bodice. From the skirt up to her shoulder were a branch like pattern made out of beads and sequins. Starting at her stomach was a sheer see through fabric, that went up to her collarbone and ending at her shoulder blades. The pattern split into two at her chest, that then went up to her shoulders and down onto her sleeves. The sleeves went down to her wrist but were sheer see through fabric and had a light layer of lace over it.

She appeared to be young, but he knew Elves were immortal so really she could be much older then him. It was if time stood still and they were the only two in the room as they both held each other's glaze.

His glaze at the Elven woman was broken as his grandfather began to talk.

"King Thranduil of Mirkwood, I welcome you to Erebor." Thrór said with a slight smile on his face as he greeted them.

"Thrór, King Under the Mountain; thank you for inviting us here." Thranduil replied to Thrór as he bowed to him showing him a sign of respect.

Thranduil then straightened upright again as he stepped forward. "We are all very honored to be in your presence and in the presence of such a beautiful stone and can not wait to explore your kingdom." Thranduil said with a slight smile on his lips as he glazed back up to the Arkenstone.

"Thank you and the honor is having you and your kin here. Now let me introduce my own Kin," Thrór said as he pointed to the two Dwarves at his sides.

"This is my son and heir to the throne, Prince Thráin." He said gesturing to the older Dwarf to his left. Thráin looked on at the group of Elves, but did not speak a word. Instead he just slightly bowed at them, showing them the same sign of respect that Thranduil showed them

"And this is my grandson, Prince Thorin." He said as he gestured to the up much younger Dwarf to his right. Thorin smiled, his glaze never leaving the she Elf as he bowed at the group.

Thranduil smiled at each one of them as they were introduced and bowed again for the two princes. His eyes then looked from Thorin to the she Elf at his side. He bent down and whispered to her in Sindarin.

He then stood back upright and looked on at the Dwarves. The Elven woman then stepped forward taking her cloak off and placing it on her arm. Her eyes glazed from the King, to the older Prince, before landing on the younger Prince Thorin.

Thranduil gestured his hand to the Elven woman at his side. "May I introduce you to my daughter, Princess Táriel Calithiliel of Mirkwood. My two other children Prince Legolas and Princess Vanya and my wife Queen Vanadessë could not join us on the trip this time," he said as he looked back at the Dwarves.

King Thrór smiled as he looked at the Elven Princess. "Welcome Princess to Erebor. We are honored with your presence. I hope you enjoy your stay here," he said as he looked at the short Elf.

"Thank you King Thrór, but the honor is all mine." She said as she stepped forward again. She then placed her right foot behind her left heel and bent her knees slightly as she curtsied for him.

"Your Kingdom is quite lovely. I can not wait to explore these great halls," she said to the King with a smile on her lips. Her glaze then went back to Thorin. Really she was telling the truth she had never been inside a mountain kingdom before and it excited her.

"I'm sure my grandson Thorin would be honored to show you around," Thrór said to the Princess before looking at his grandson. The King noticed how the young Dwarf Prince and Elf Princess never seemed to take their glaze off one another.

Thorin quickly looked at his grandfather and nodded his head at him, "of course it would be my pleasure to show the Princess around." Thorin said to him and then looked back at the Elven Princess. He didn't want to have to play tour guide, but for some reason he figured it would not bother him to do so for her.

Thrór simply nodded at his grandson and then looked back at King Thranduil.

"You and your companions shall be our honored guest for as long as you like and make yourself at home while you stay in Erebor. There are many things for you to see and do. We will have a banquet in your honor tomorrow night," the King said to the other King as he stood and walked towards Thranduil.

Thranduil bowed at the King again and smiled, "thank you for your generosity King Thrór." He said with a small smile on his lips.

"We will have a maid show you to our guest quarters," Thrór said to Thranduil as he motioned for the two maids to come foreword.

"Please show our guests to their rooms," the King said to the two maids. "And make sure they have everything they need for their stay.

The two maids nodded at their King and curtsied for him before turning to lead the Elves out of the throne room.

"Thank you again," Thranduil said to the King as he turned. He motioned for his daughter and his guards to then follow him. Thranduil walked slowly out of the throne room at the head of the group as he followed the two maids.

Taryn quickly but gracefully turned to follow her father out into the hall. Thorin smiled as she turned and his eyes followed her until she reached the big throne room doors.

Before she exited the room Taryn quickly looked back at Thorin and smiled at him. She then disappeared through the doors and followed her father down the long hall to the guest rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin Translated: 
> 
> Ada -- daddy.  
> Iellig -- my daughter.  
> Nana -- mommy.


	3. Breakfast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest Board for my story.--->http://pinterest.com/whitnialis/the-gathering-storm-the-hobbit-fanfic/
> 
> I added a few more photos to my Pinterest board. Like inspiration for the dress Taryn wears in this chapter. :)
> 
> You can also find my story on Wattpad username: TarynThorinsQueen and on Tumblr: www.whitnialis.tumblr.com :).

> **The next day Erebor some months before Smaug attacked.**
> 
> **Taryn’s POV:**
> 
> The sun rose up over the lake meaning a new day was beginning. Taryn sat on a bench located on her room’s balcony. Since she was an Elf and did not need sleep, she would always watch the sun rise. Though she was born at night, so she got her power from the moon; she loved the sun just as much.
> 
> Really since she was an Elf she loved all forms of natural. But she also found herself drawn to other cultures and how different races did things differently. Of course she kept this a secret from her father. He would dislike her loving anything or studying anything that wasn’t about Elves.
> 
> She found her father very prejudice against other races and she was the complete opposite from him. She thought Erebor was beautiful and she could not wait to explore the mountain.
> 
> Taryn turned her head as she heard a light knock on her door. “Just a minute,” she called out to whoever was knocking.
> 
> Taryn stood up from sitting on the bench and walked back into her bedroom. She picked up the robe, that lay on s chair and quickly wrapped in around her slender body.
> 
> Slowly she made her way to the door and opened it.
> 
> _“Aur vaer Princess,”_ her guard Laeron said to her and bowed his head in respect.
> 
> _“Aur vaer Laeron,”_ Taryn said back to him with a slight smile on her lips.
> 
> _“Your father wishes for you to join him for breakfast with King Thrór, his son Prince Thráin, and Thráin’s three children. He said you need to be ready in about three hours,”_ the guard Laeron said to her.
> 
> _“Le hannon, I will make sure I am at breakfast Laeron.”_ Taryn said and then shut her door again as Laeron turned to leave.
> 
> After shutting her door Taryn turned and walked to the rooms bathroom. She walked over to the tub and filled it with warm water. Taryn stripped off her robe and night gown. She placed them both on a chair as she walked back to the tub.
> 
> Slowly she got into the tub, laying down for the water completely cover her whole body. She grabbed a bath sponge and began to wash herself off. Making sure any dirt was now gone. She then washed her pale white blonde hair with the good smelling lavender shampoo and conditioner.
> 
> Once she was completely clean she stood up and reached for a towel. She wrapped the towel around her slender body, as she stepped out of the tub.
> 
> She dried herself off and walked over to the room’s dresser. She grabbed out her undergarments to wear for the day. She slipped them on and then Taryn walked to the closet opening slowly. She had brought enough dresses and different kinds to last her at least a month.
> 
> She tilted her head to the side, as she tried to decide which dress to wear for the day.
> 
> Finally she picked one and pulled it out of the closet. She walked over to the big bed and laid it down. Taryn then walked back to the dresser and pulled out a pair of grey trousers out of the drawer.
> 
> Walking back to the bed, she sat down besides the dress and slipped the trousers onto her short but slender legs. Taryn reached over and picked up the dressed as she stood up. She pulled the dress on over her head and then straightened it out.
> 
> The dress was a dark rich purple color and had a split that went up to her thighs. Which is why she wore they grey trousers underneath the dress. From the waist down the dress was fitted and showed off the curves of her hips. The bodice was loose and came up to her shoulders. Only a small amount of her collar bone was showing. The dress had full sleeves, that went down to her wrist and was also loose like the bodice.
> 
> Once she was dressed, Taryn walked over to the vanity in the bedroom. She put on a gold belt around her waist and then out on her jewelry. She put on her crescent moon necklace and a ring on her ring had. But had been gifts from her parents.
> 
> She then sat down at the vanity and began to brush her long pale white blonde hair. Her hair was straight and went all the way to the bottom of her back. Today she left half of her hair down. She then pulled sections of make a half braid crowns. So from the back it looked like she had a crown made out of hair.
> 
> She then put on her actual Princess crown on top of her head.
> 
> Once she was all dressed, Taryn slipped on her favorite tall riding boots. She then made her way out of the guest bedroom and down the halls of Erebor to the dinning room. She arrived just as she saw her father King Thranduil enter the room.
> 
> _“Aur vaer ada,”_ Taryn said to her father as she entered the dinning room behind him.
> 
> Thranduil turned and looked down at her with a smile on his face. _“Aur vaer iellig,”_ Thranduil said back to his daughter and then sat down at the table.
> 
> Taryn made a hand gesture to her chest, which was the Elven version of a hug and then sat at the table.
> 
> Thranduil slightly smiled and did the same gesture back to her.
> 
> Taryn could see that the Dwarves were all ready sitting at the table. King Thrór was sitting at the head of the table talking to his son Prince Thráin who was sitting to his left. Taryn could hear them talking with her elf ears, but could not understand them since they were speaking in their language _Khuzdûl_.
> 
> Taryn smiled as her glaze shifted from the King to his grandson Prince Thorin. Thorin was sitting to his grandfather’s right and was watching her.
> 
> Taryn’s father sat at the other end of the table across from the King. Taryn sat on her father’s right side and across from her sat another Dwarf male. He must of been Thorin’s brother because he looked a lot like Thorin.
> 
> Sitting next to him and between Thorin was a much younger Dwarf female. She had to be Thorin’s younger sister. Soon Taryn found herself staring at Thorin again.
> 
> She didn’t want to be rude so she quickly looked away, but could feel her face blush as she did.
> 
> King Thrór then quickly cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.
> 
> “Good morning my guests. Thank you for joining my family for breakfast. We know Elves are vegetarians, so we have special meals for you while you stay here.” The King said as the kitchen staff carried in everyone’s breakfast and drinks.
> 
> Taryn thought that was really nice of them and something her father would probably never do for non-vegetarians.
> 
> Once the King began to eat, so did everyone else. Taryn quickly stared at her food and began the eat the juicy strawberries on her plate. They were delicious and some of the best strawberries that she had ever tasted.
> 
> While eating her father and the King had some small talk. But Taryn renamed silent just like the King’s grandchildren.
> 
> Soon everyone was done eating and parting the dinning room. Taryn stood up slowly after wiping her mouth with her napkin.
> 
> She walked over to the King and smiled. “Thank you for breakfast, it was very delicious.” She said with a slight smile on her lips and curtsied for him.
> 
> “You are quite welcome, my dear.” He said with a smile on his lips and walked with his son out of the room.
> 
> Taryn walked into the hall way and was about to head back to her room when Thorin stopped her.
> 
> ————————————————————————  
>  **Thorin’s POV:**
> 
> Thorin had been watching Taryn through out most of the breakfast. He could hear her speaking to her father in _Sindarin_ and wondered what she had said to him. He also was curious to what the hand gesture she did to him meant.
> 
> So he decided to just ask her after breakfast. It was a good conversation starter anyways, since they still had not talked to each other yet.
> 
> After they were all finished eating Thorin slowly stood and followed Taryn out into the hall. Followed behind him were his sister Dís and brother Frerin.
> 
> Taryn slowly turned around as she felt Thorin stop her with his hand.
> 
> “Oh hi,” Taryn said to Thorin quite nervously. Why was she so nervous she wondered.
> 
> “Hello Princess Táriel, I wanted to introduce you to my brother and sister.” Thorin said gesturing his hand towards the two Dwarves beside him.
> 
> “This is my younger brother Frerin and this is my little sister Dís,” Thorin said to her.
> 
> “Hello Prince Frerin and Princess Dís,” Taryn said as she curtsied to them.
> 
> “It is very nice to meet you both. I absolutely love your home,” she said with a smile on her lips.
> 
> “Sister, brother this is Princess Táriel Calithiliel of Mirkwood. She came with the other elves to visit our kingdom,” Thorin said to his siblings.
> 
> “Please just call me Taryn. I don’t like to go by my formal name or titles,” Taryn said to Thorin with smile after he introduced her.
> 
> Thorin nodded his head at her request. He liked the name Taryn.
> 
> “You’re a Elf?” Thorin’s little sister Dís asked her and giggled.
> 
> “Yes I am,” Taryn said as she bent down and pulled back her hair for Dís could see her small pointed ears. Which made Dís giggle more.
> 
> “I am just a rare short Elf. As far as I know I am the only short one, along with my twin sister,” Taryn said as she straightened out her back again.
> 
> “How tall are you anyways?” Frerin Thorin’s brother asked her.
> 
> Thorin just rolled his eyes at his younger brother. He knew it was rude to ask such questions.
> 
> “Well I am about five foot and three inches,” she said not really minding the questions. She has gotten them ever since she stopped growing thousands of years go. So she was use to them. The only thing she disliked was if someone called her a half-breed.
> 
> Dís just smiled at her and giggled some more. Taryn thought she was a cute young dwarf.
> 
> “You are not much taller then my brother then,” Dís said with a smile.
> 
> “Do you have any siblings?” Dís asked her.
> 
> ‘So many questions,’ Taryn thought to herself before answering.
> 
> “Yes I have a identical twin sister named Vanya and a older brother named Legolas. But they both had to stay home this time,” she said with a smile.
> 
> “You see Mirkwood has a giant spider problem and they had to stay to keep them away from our boarders with the rest of the guard,” she said to Dís who made a face when she mentioned spiders.
> 
> “Okay you two stop bothering the Princess. Don’t you have tutoring to get to anyways?” Thorin asked his siblings. He wanted to get some time alone with the Princess.
> 
> Dís just sighed and Frerin rolled his eyes at his brother. “But I like Taryn,” Dís said to Thorin and pouted.
> 
> “She will be here for few months you have more then enough time to spend with her. Now get off to your lessons,” he said to his siblings and pointed down the hall.
> 
> Dís pouted more, but nodded her head in agreement. “Bye Taryn,” she said and waved as she and Frerin made their way down the hall.
> 
> “Bye,” Taryn said and waved back to her.
> 
> “So sorry about them. They are really nosy,” Thorin said and smirked at her.
> 
> “Oh they are fine and Dís is really cute,” Taryn said back to him.
> 
> “I’ve been meaning to ask you what did you say to your father in your language and what was that hand gesture you did?” Thorin asked her curiously.
> 
> Taryn just smiled at him, “oh I just said good morning daddy in my language _Sindarin_. And the hand gesture was pretty much our version of a hug. Elves aren’t really the touchy-feely type, so we have our own set of hand gestures.” She said to him as she lifted her hand and brought it up to her heart.
> 
> Thorin smiled and nodded at her, “that is interesting. Anyways I hope you are enjoying your stay here so far.”
> 
> “Yes, I am so very much. But I haven’t got to see much since I’ve only been here for a day.” She said to him and smiled as he began to talk.
> 
> “Well I could showing around like my grandfather asked?” He asked her.
> 
> “You don’t mind playing tour guide for me, do you?” She asked him curiously and smirked at him.
> 
> Thorin laughed as she asked her question and watched her make some kind of cute face at him.
> 
> “No I don’t mind, I mean usually I would hate it. But with you it seems semi-fun,” he said to her and laughed.
> 
> Taryn just gave him a look like she was saying ‘only semi-fun?’ She didn’t need to actually say it because from the look on her face he could tell what she meant.
> 
> Thorin watched her as she tucked a strand of her pale white blonde hair behind her pointed elf ear.
> 
> Taryn was about to say something back to him, when she heard her father call for her.
> 
> “Yes, _Ada_ I am coming.” She said to him quickly and then turned back around to face Thorin.
> 
> “How about a rain cheek on that tour,” she said with a sweet smile on her lips.
> 
> Thorin simply smiled back and nodded his head. “Of course that is fine. I will see you tonight at the banquet. Goodbye Princess Taryn,” he said to her and took her hand into his.
> 
> He lightly kissed the back of her hand as he bowed to her.
> 
> “Goodbye Prince Thorin,” she said back to him.
> 
> She felt her face go red and a shiver ran down her spine as she felt Thorin kiss her hand.
> 
> She went to say something else, but her father cut her off by calling for her again.
> 
> Taryn sighed heavily and turned to leave. She looked back at Thorin one more time and whispered something to him in _Sindarin_. _“You take my breath away. Na lû e-govaned vîn, galu.”_
> 
> She then quickly headed down the hall to where her father was standing. He did not look pleased, for her father had heard what she had said.
> 
> Thorin just sighed for he did not know what she had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin translated: any English in Italics is my characters speaking in their native language.
> 
> Aur vaer – Good morning.  
>  Le hannon – Thank you.  
>  Ada – daddy.  
>  Lellig – my daughter.  
>  Na lû e-govaned vîn – Until next we meet. (Literal: To the time of our meeting)  
>  Galu – Goodbye (Literal: Good luck).


	4. The Failed Distraction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest Board for my story.--->http://pinterest.com/whitnialis/the-gathering-storm-the-hobbit-fanfic/
> 
> I added a few more photos to my Pinterest board. :)
> 
> You can also find my story on Wattpad username: TarynThorinsQueen and on Tumblr: www.whitnialis.tumblr.com :).

**Thorin’s POV:**

Thorin spent the rest of the day doing his Prince duties, as his grandfather would call it. Sitting in meetings with his father and grandfather, having more of his lessons/tutoring since he was still a young dwarf, visiting his Dwarf subjects, and other boring stuff. But the whole day he could not constraint on anything. The only thing he could think of was Taryn. She was stuck in his head and wanted to know what she said to him.

He would ask her, but all day he was either busy or could not find her. The only fun part of the day was when he practiced sparring with his best friend/distant cousin Dwalin. But even then he was not paying much attention and Dwalin noticed it. Especially since Dwalin kept on winning all of their matches.

“What is wrong with you today?” Finally Dwalin spoke up to Thorin. For he never acted like this.

“It is that Elf princess visiting with her father King Thranduil. I can’t seem to get her out of my head,” Thorin said to him with a loud sigh.

Dwalin raised one eyebrow in a suspicious way, “really? An Elf maiden. Please do not tell me you are falling for an Elf?” He asked curiously, hoping the answer was no.

Thorin made a face at him and huffed, “what? No, no way. It’s just that she said something to me in _Sindarin_ earlier and I don’t know what she said.”

‘For all He knew it could have been some kind of insult.’ Thorin thought to himself.

But Dwalin gave him another look. This one like he was saying ‘I don’t believe you.’

“What!” Thorin almost yelled out at his friend.

“I don’t believe you. Your lips say one thing, but the looks on your face say another.” Dwalin said and it shocked Thorin.

————————————————————————-  
**Thranduil’s POV:**

Thranduil had spent the whole day with his daughter in an attempt to distract her from seeing Thorin or wanting to spend time with him. He could see the way his daughter acted around the young Dwarf Prince and he did not like it. He had heard what she had told Thorin and he was not pleased. And he was not going to let her get away with it, even if Thorin couldn’t understand what she said.

They were currently riding their horses (well for Thranduil his elk) outside of the mountain. He knew his daughter would enjoy this, because they no long could go for rides in their own kingdom. Sure they would ride to other places, but they never rode anymore just for fun. It was too dangerous with Greenwood now almost completely over taken by darkness. So much so that no one called it Greenwood anymore, it was now Mirkwood. And the Orcs were only of their problem. It was the giant spiders that made it too dangerous to ride their horses or elks for fun.

Thranduil looked over at his daughter as she rode her pure white horse named Luna. Taryn was smiling and laughing as she looked over at her ada. Thranduil liked seeing his daughter happy, but he did not want to see her happy with an Dwarf. Besides he was way too young for her. She needed to marry a noble male elf closer to her own age. But Thranduil knew that he could not force his daughter to marry. For Elves only married out of free will and only for love.

“ _Ada race you to those trees_ ,” Taryn called out to her father as she gestured to a group of trees near the edge of the clearing. They were riding as far as they could without getting near the Elven Gate to Mirkwood.

Thranduil just smirked at his daughter, “ _game on iellig_.” He yelled out to her as he motioned for his elk to run faster.

They both had an good chance of winning. His daughter’s horse was faster then his elk, but his elk was much lighter then her horse.

Taryn laughed more as she had Luna run as fast as the horse possible could. Luna was an immortal horse, so she was faster then any more horse. They both also had the ability or power to communicate with one another, due to Taryn’s animal telepathy.

Taryn whispered something in _Sindarin_ to Luna and the beautiful pure white mare. Luna then took off running much faster then she was before.

Taryn looked back and smirked at her father, as she could see that she was easily ahead.

“ _I’m going to win Ada_ ,” she yelled out as she reached the group of trees.

Taryn then had Luna stop and rest once they reached the trees, at the edge of the clearing.

“ _Let’s give Ada a chance to catch up_ ,” she whispered to Luna with a big smile plastered on her face.

Thranduil smiled as he and his elk reached his daughter, “ _you won fair and square iellig._ ” He said to her and smiled.

“ _What shall I get as my reward, Ada_?” She asked him curiously.

“ _Maybe I will let you spend the rest of the day doing something you wish to do_.” Thranduil said to Taryn, but he already knew what she would say.

Taryn looked at him and smirked, “ _well if you don’t mind ada I would really like to spend more time with Prince Thorin. I just want to get to know him more._ ” She said as she had Luna turn around for they could head back to Erebor.

Thranduil let out a loud sigh at his daughter’s request.

“ _Do you not like the Dwarf Prince Ada_?” She curiously asked him.

“ _It is not that I don’t like him. It is more that I don’t trust him or his kind and I especially don’t trust him alone with you iellig._ ” He said to her with a serious look on his face.

“ _Ada I am over 2,5000 years old. I think I can chose who to spend my time with and you trust me don’t you?_ ” She asked her father.

“ _Yes I trust you iellig, just be care_.” He said to her. He could tell there was going to be no way to keep them apart while they were visiting. But once they left Erebor and went back to Mirkwood would be another story.

“ _So you give me your permission to spend time with the Prince?_ ” She asked him. Though she knew and he knew she would anyways.

“ _Yes, but make sure you are ready for the banquet by six o'clock iellig_.” He said and with that they headed back to Erebor.

Taryn smiled to herself, all she could think about was Thorin. Thranduil had tried his best to distract her, but he had failed.

—————————————————————-

**Thorin’s POV:**

Thorin had ignored Dwalin’s annoying mocking that he a Dwarf Prince was falling for her an Elf princess. Sure they were both of royalty, but one was an Dwarf and one was an Elf. The two races being together romantically was unheard of and did not happen. On some rare cases an Elf may fall in love with one from the race of men, but never an Ewarf. And still that was usually only half-Elven elves and was still rare. Taryn was a 100% full immortal Elf, even if she was short like Dwarves.

But at the back of Thorin’s mind he knew he liked the she-Elf a lot, even though they had not spent much time together. He found himself thinking only of her and longing to spend more time with her. But he pushed the ideas of him falling for her out of his mind.

After he was done sparring with a Dwalin, Thorin went back to his bed chambers. He needed to refresh himself and change after that long practice. He was sweaty and did not smell well.

On his way back to his chambers he literally ran smack into the princess.

“Ouch,” Taryn cried out as she lost her balance and fell onto her bottom. She looked up to see Thorin standing over her.

“I’m so sorry that I ran into you. I wasn’t really paying much attention to where I was walking,” Thorin said other as he offered her his hand, to help her up.

Taryn smiled as she took his hand into her own and stood up. “Oh it is okay. I wasn’t paying attention either and I had gotten lost on the way back to my room,” she let out with a sigh.

That was part true. Really she had gotten lost trying to find Thorin, not her room. But she decided not to tell him that part.

“Oh well I can show you the way. You are way off though, you are near my family’s chambers not the guest chambers.” He said to her with a small smirk on his face.

“Oh am I?” Taryn asked and just smiled.

Thorin laughed at the way she looked at him. “You know I don’t believe you. You don’t look like the type to forget where ones room is.” He said and as he raised an eyebrow and gave her an suspicious look.

Taryn just laughed as she put her hands up, “fine you caught me. I didn’t get lost looking for my room.” She said to him with an nervous smile.

“Then why did you get lost?” He asked curiously.

Taryn slowly sighed as she could feel herself begin to blush. She blew out a puff of air to move her bangs out of her face. “I got lost looking for you,” she said as she felt her cheeks and ears get redder.

To say Thorin was shocked would be an understatement. Sure he had been thinking of her and what she possible could have said to him in the morning. But he never thought she would be thinking of him or looking for him.

He just smiled at her, as they held an glaze at each other for what felt like years. He then remembered to ask her what she had told him in _Sindarin_ earlier that morning.

“Oh well here I am,” he said with a smirk.

“By the way what did you say to me this morning in your native language? I don’t know _Sindarin_.” He asked her curiously.

Taryn could feel herself begin to blush again, “oh I um just said 'Until next we meet’ and then I said 'goodbye’.” She said half telling the truth. She was not about to tell him what else she had said, at least not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin translated:  
> Ada – daddy.  
> Iellig – my daughter.


	5. The Banquet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest Board for my story.--->http://pinterest.com/whitnialis/the-gathering-storm-the-hobbit-fanfic/
> 
> I added a few more photos to my Pinterest board. :)
> 
> You can also find my story on Wattpad username: TarynThorinsQueen and on Tumblr: www.whitnialis.tumblr.com :).

> **Thorin’s POV:**
> 
> Thorin did not believe that was all she had said to him. For one the look on her father’s face when she spoke would not have been that annoyed. Then again Thranduil’s always looked like that. And two it sounded like she had at least said one more sentence. But he was not going to force her to tell him the whole truth.
> 
> After showing her to her guest room, Thorin finally headed back to his own chambers. He bathed to get refreshed since he was sweaty from sparring and washed his hair. Once he was dressed in his under clothes he fixed his braids and then picked out his outfit for the banquet.
> 
> Once Thorin was dressed in his royal blue tunic, with blue matching pants, and a fur vest he headed down the hall to the big dinning hall where the banquet would be held. He ran into Balin and Dwalin on the way into the hall.
> 
> “Evening, looking for the Princess already?” Dwalin asked him and smirked.
> 
> Thorin made a face and huffed loudly, “no and I’m sure she is not here yet. They will be calling them in all official like.” He said to Dwalin. Who was making a ‘oh sure’ type of face at him.
> 
> Balin was kind of confused. As he was not there earlier during their sparring conversation. “Who are we talking about?” He asked his younger brother.
> 
> “The Princess of Mirkwood Taryn, who is visiting with her father. Thorin has a big crush on her.” Dwalin said and smirked at Thorin more.
> 
> “Oh,” Balin said. He was kind of shocked that Thorin liked an elf.
> 
> “I do not have a crush on her!” He almost yelled out to them.
> 
> “If anything I just like her as an friend. The same way I like you two idiots,” he said and huffed again.
> 
> Dwalin wasn’t falling for it though, “then why haven’t you been able to get her out of your head? You’ve only been thinking and talking about her all day.” He said with a smile.
> 
> He knew his friend at least had a small crush on the Elven Princess, even if Thorin didn’t yet.
> 
> Thorin sighed loudly, shook his head, and just walked away from his two friends.
> 
> “My grandfather is calling me. I’ll see you two later,” he said as he walked off.
> 
> He made his way up to the back of the dinning hall where all the tables were sat up for the night.
> 
> There was one large L shape table at the back for the royal family and their guests to sit. There was a large space in the middle of the room for dancing later. In one corner the band for dancing was set up and against the left wall was a long narrow table. It had food and drinks placed on it. Then finally there were smaller tables for the other dwarves who were invited to sit. Like Dwalin and Balin.
> 
> Thorin sat in his spot on their left of his grandfather. He was sitting at the corner of the L shape, where the other table was joined. On his grandfather’s right side sat his father Thráin. Next to his father sat his brother Frerin and sister Dís.
> 
> The Elven guests would be sitting on the other table that was joined to Thorin’s. He couldn’t help but hope that Taryn would be sitting in the spot closest to him.
> 
> —————————————————————————-  
>  **Taryn’s POV:**
> 
> Taryn walked to the grand dinning hall with with her father Thranduil and their four guards. Taryn was wearing a floor length dress that was blue with cutout design patterns all over it. The dress came up to her neck, but had a circle cutout right above her chest. The dress was sleeveless, so it showed off her fair slender arms.
> 
> The bodice of the dress was fitted, but the skirt was loose starting just below her hips. The underneath part of the dress was white and shown in the front. She wore her pale white blonde hair down tonight, but part was pulled back and twisted into two rope braids.
> 
> When they arrived at the grand dinning hall, the Dwarven guards opened the doors for them. Taryn walked into the hall with her father and their guards.
> 
> Her eyes instantly went to Thorin’s as soon as she saw him. They both held an glaze on each other for what felt like forever.
> 
> ————————————————————————-
> 
> **Thorin’s POV:**
> 
> Thorin was sitting at his spot, drinking his ale when he heard the announcer call out.
> 
> “Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. Taryn, Princess of the Woodland Realm, and their guards.” The announcer called out as the six elves walked into the hall.
> 
> Thorin stopped drinking his ale as soon as he heard her name. He placed the cup back on the table as his eyes searched for her in the crowd. As soon as his eyes found her’s, he stared at her beautiful pale blue eyes. They held the glaze for as long as possible and then he looked over to his grandfather.
> 
> King Thrór then stood up to greet them, “welcome again our guests. This feast is to celebrate your visit to our kingdom. Please eat and be merry,” he said with a slight nod of his head and then he sat again.
> 
> Taryn like Thorin had hoped as in the spot closest to him. “We meet again,” she said to him with a smile on her full pink lips.
> 
> Thorin couldn’t help but think she looked beautiful. More beautiful then any Dwarf women. He was surprised by how much he was attracted to her.
> 
> Dwarrowdams had beards like Dwarf men, though they were softer. He was a dwarf and he was suppose to like that. But he found himself staring at her fair white smooth complexion of her face. He found himself liking that her skin looked smooth and he longed to touch her face with his hand. He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of her skin out but it did not work. All he could think about was her.
> 
> Thorin quickly took a sip of his ale and then looked back over at her.
> 
> “Looks as though we have,” he said with a chuckle as he replied to her.
> 
> “I hope you enjoy your meal. I know my grandfather made sure there were plenty of vegetarian options for you and your kin,” he said and then began to eat his own non-vegetarian meal.
> 
> The servants had given meats and ale to the Dwarves and fruits, veggies, and wine to the Elves. They also got a nice creamy meatless soup that Taryn though was quite delicious.
> 
> She nodded her head after Thorin finished speaking, “yes I very much enjoy it. The soup is wonderful.” She said after swallowing a bite and looked up at him.
> 
> After dinner the band began to play for all of the guests could dance if they wanted to.
> 
> Thorin was not much of a dancer so he just sat in his spot and watched the others dance.
> 
> He smiled to himself as he watched Taryn wipe off her face with her napkin and then stood up. Her father had said something in _Sindarin_ and he must have asked her to dance. For now they both were walking out to the dance floor.
> 
> Thorin watched as she glided around the floor in her father’s arms. It was as if she was floating. Thorin found himself smiling as their glaze once again met. She was still dancing with her father, but he had spun her around. So now she was facing Thorin.
> 
> ————————————————————-  
>  **Taryn’s POV:**
> 
> Taryn looked back at him as a small smile formed on her lips. But she didn’t want to give it away that she was looking at Thorin or her father may become angry.
> 
> Taryn watched as many Dwarven women had walked up and asked the prince to dance. But Thorin turned them all down. He could only think of Taryn and even though he didn’t like dancing he found himself only wanting to dance with her.
> 
> Once the current song had ended and she was done dancing with her father. She walked over from the dance floor and stood in front of Thorin. Thranduil was busy talking with the King and his son Thráin so now was her chance to ask Thorin to dance.
> 
> She smirked as she looked down at him (since he was still sitting). “Would the Prince like to dance?” She asked him confidently. She knew that she would not be turned down like those other women were. For she was an Elf and one of her many abilities was enhanced charisma, which gave her more charm then others.
> 
> Thorin chuckled to himself and smiled at how confident she was. He could feel her enhanced charm working on him. Even if he didn’t know it.
> 
> “Yes I would,” Thorin said to her as he stood up. He walked around the table and over to where she was standing.
> 
> Taryn held out her hand as he walked towards her and Thorin took it into his own.
> 
> He nervously held her hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. They put their arms around each other and began to dance as the band began to play.
> 
> He spun her around the dance floor, which made Taryn smile and giggle. He spun her one too many times though and she began to get dizzy. She almost fell, but he caught her in his arms.
> 
> The band had stopped playing, marking the end of the song. But neither Taryn or Thorin had noticed. Others around the room including Taryn’s father, Thorin’s father, and grandfather were all staring at the two of them.
> 
> She stayed there in his arms, staring up at him until she heard coughing from one of the tables. Her face began to get red as she slowly stood up.
> 
> “Um thanks for catching me,” she said to Thorin with a hint of embarrassment.
> 
> Thorin just smiled back at her, “you’re quite welcome.” He said as he looked over at the table where the coughing had came from. He knew it was Dwalin, because his friend was giving him a look.
> 
> Thorin signed and then walked Taryn back over to her seat. She slowly sat down and thanked him for the dance. She then picked up her wine glass and look a long sip. Taryn then sighed and blew a puff of air to get her bangs out of her face.
> 
> ———————————————-  
>  **Thorin’s POV:**
> 
> Thorin bowed at Taryn and also thanked her for the dance and then walked over to the table where Dwalin was sitting.
> 
> Thorin had been distracted by her being in his arms. So he did not hear that the band had stopped playing. He also didn’t notice that others had began to stare at them until Dwalin coughed.
> 
> “What?” He asked Dwalin as he sat down besides him.
> 
> “Nothing, nothing at all.” He said to his friend and gave him the look again.
> 
> “You do realize that everyone including both of your parents were watching you?” He asked him.
> 
> “Of course you don’t though. You two were too busy staring at each other,” he said to Thorin with a smirk on his face and laughed.
> 
> “You both are obviously smitten for each other and now both your parents and your grandfather sees it too,” he said as he still smirked.
> 
> Thorin just shook his head at Dwalin’s statement. “I am not smitten with her. She almost fell and I caught her for she wouldn’t,” he said to his best friend.
> 
> “Sure keep telling your self that. It doesn’t mean it will become true,” he said and laughed as he got up and walked away from his friend. Dwalin left Thorin sitting there to think about what he had said.
> 
> Thorin just shook his head again. He was obviously in denial, he just didn’t know it yet.
> 
> ————————————————————————  
>  **Later that night:**
> 
> The banquet was now over and most of the guest had gone home. Dwalin was still there for he was involved in a drinking contest with other dwarves. And Balin was serving them their ale.
> 
> The King and his son Thráin had also already retired to their chambers. Thráin had first made sure his two younger children had gone to bed.
> 
> Thranduil had left about 30 minutes ago with his guards. Taryn did not want to leave yet, so he had permitted her to stay. But had told her not to stay out too late.
> 
> The elves did not need sleep, but he still did not want his daughter out wondering the halls late at night.
> 
> Thorin was with Dwalin watching the drinking contest but had not entered it. Dwalin was obviously winning for most of the other dwarves involved had already passed out.
> 
> Taryn was bored, so she decided to make her way over to where they were. She wanted to see what all the fuss was about.
> 
> “What is going on?” She asked Thorin as she walked over and sat down besides him.
> 
> “My friend Dwalin here has entered a drinking contest with some of our other friends,” he said as he pointed to the one chugging ale.
> 
> “He almost always wins,” he said to her.
> 
> “What are the rules?” She asked him curiously.
> 
> “You drink as much as you can without passing out. If you pass out your out and the last one awake is the winner,” he said as he gestured to all the passed out dwarves on the floor.
> 
> There were only two left and one was Dwalin. They were both chugging ale and saying insults back and forth to each other in Khuzdûl.
> 
> Finally the other dwarf was unable to drink anymore. He began to slur his words and fell on to the floor. Everyone who was left awake and not in the contest cheered for Dwalin’s win.
> 
> “Dwalin wins again,” Balin yelled out and walked over to Thorin.
> 
> Dwalin threw his hands in the air and yelled out something in Khuzdûl.
> 
> “You must be the Princess from Mirkwood. Thorin has talked so much about you,” Balin said to Taryn and Thorin shot him a look.
> 
> “Yes I am and please just call me Taryn,” she said as she held out her hand.
> 
> “Taryn this is my friend Balin and my distant cousin. He is Dwalin’s older brother,” Thorin said to her as Balin took the princess’s hand and shook it.
> 
> “Strong grip this one has,” Balin said to Thorin with a smirk.
> 
> “Your Dwalin’s brother? But you two look so much different.” She asked him.
> 
> Balin just chuckled, for they always got that. Or that they also acted so much different.
> 
> “Aye, I got the brains and he got all the strength.” Balin said with a laugh as Dwalin walked over.
> 
> Some how he was still not passed out. Even though he had drank the most ale. But he was obviously very drunk.
> 
> “Hey I have some brains,” he said as he put his arm around his older but shorter brother.
> 
> Dwalin was tall for a Dwarf even taller then Thorin. Taryn who was very short for an Elf was about five feet and three inches tall. So Thorin was a couple of inches shorter then her, but Dwalin was pretty much the same height.
> 
> “So this is the Princess of Mirkwood that Thorin is obsessed with,” he said as he slurred his words. Thorin gave him a death stare as he heard what his friend had said.
> 
> Taryn was not sure what to say to that. She could feel herself began to blush.
> 
> “Um, yes I am the Princess of Mirkwood.” She said with a nervous smile.
> 
> “Please though like I told your brother just call me Taryn,” she said to him as she held her hand out like she did with Balin.
> 
> But because he was drunk instead of shaking her hand Dwalin pulled the princess into a big bear hug. Now if he was sober Dwalin would definitely not do that, especially with an elf.
> 
> “Too tight,” Taryn was hardly able to breath out. She tried pulling back, but he was too strong,
> 
> Thorin sighed, as he stood up to help the poor elf out. “Dwalin release her,” he said as he pulled Taryn back and some how into his own arms. Thorin blushed as he released her and let her sit back down on her seat. Taryn just looked over at him and smiled. She then mouthed ‘thanks’ to him. Thorin just smiled at her.
> 
> “Well I better make sure my brother gets to bed. It was nice meeting you Taryn. Goodnight you too,” Balin said as he took his half out of it brother into his arms.
> 
> “It was nice meeting you too Balin, goodnight.” Taryn said to him with a smile on her face.
> 
> “Goodnight Balin,” Thorin said to him as Balin turned and led his brother out of the dinning hall.
> 
> “Well I better get back to my room,” Taryn said as she stood up from her seat.
> 
> Thorin nodded at her, “of course. Would you like me to walk you to you room?” He asked her curiously.
> 
> “Sure,” she said with a smirk on her face.
> 
> Thorin then stood up and they both walked out of the dinning hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading The Gathering Storm. I love you all. :)


	6. Trouble in Paradise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest Board for my story.--->http://pinterest.com/whitnialis/the-gathering-storm-the-hobbit-fanfic/
> 
> I added a few more photos to my Pinterest board. :)
> 
> You can also find my story on Wattpad username: TarynThorinsQueen and on Tumblr: www.whitnialis.tumblr.com :).

**Taryn's POV:**

They walked down the hall in the direction of the guest chambers. Of course Taryn was not a tiny bit tired even though it was getting late. For elves did not need sleep, like Dwarves and men did. They only needed to rest their minds for a few hours. Which to others would appear as if they were sleeping. And she had already rested her mind earlier that day.

As they got closer to the guest chambers, she slowly sighed to herself. She found herself not wanting to leave Thorin's company. Once they reached her room Thorin stopped and looked at her.

"Goodnight Princess," he said as he took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

He softly kissed her hand, which sent shivers down Taryn's spine. She let out a breath as she looked at him.

"Goodnight Prince," she said and smirked at him. Usually she would just call him Thorin, but since he called her princess she called him Prince.

She softly bit her lower lip as she noticed he still had not let go of her hand.

Then it happened Thorin slowly leaned in and kissed her. He couldn't control himself any longer. He had been wanting to do that all night and had finally accepted that he was in denial. And Taryn biting her bottom lip like that was only making it worst.

Taryn was shocked that he kissed her, but she slowly and softly kissed him back.

Just then her father King Thranduil came out of his room. Of course he had heard them talking. He had seen the whole thing. From the hand holding to the kiss.

He had a look of pure hatred on his long face. " _TARYN," he yelled out to her most likely walking up the whole floor_.

Taryn pulled away from Thorin and her eyes instantly went to her father. She was going to be in so much trouble.

_"Ai!" Taryn yelled out in Sindarin as she noticed her father glaring at them both._

_"Lellig, man cerig? Aphado nin." Thranduil_ _said_ _in a very angry voice._

Taryn just sighed as she looked up at Thorin. "I'm sorry. I must go. Goodnight," she said to him.

Thorin was still shocked at the fact that he kissed her and that her father had caught them.

"It is okay, goodnight Taryn." He said to her with a small smile on his face. He didn't dare kiss her again.

Thorin then let go of her hand and walked off towards his own chambers.

Once he was gone Taryn walked over to her father, who was still glaring at her.

_"Goheno nin, ada." She said to her father in Sindarin._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Thranduil's POV:**

To say Thranduil was angry at his daughter was an understatement. He was so mad at her, Thorin, and himself. He knew she was wanting to spend more time with the prince and he had let her. Then he along with everyone else saw the way they stared at each other tonight and he just let her stay in the dinning hall by herself. He should have made her go to her room when he left with their guards.

He didn't say a word to his daughter. He just glared at her. How could she fall for an Dwarf. She was an Elf and was suppose to fall in love with another Elf. He knew of this damn prophecy that Thorin and Taryn were both in. And he was doing his best to keep them apart, but it wasn't working.

He couldn't let this prophecy come true. Finally he spoke to her.

" _Go to your room Taryn. I am very disappointed in you" he said to her with an loud sigh._

_"I don't want you to see that dwarf prince again and that is an order." He said as he turned to walk back to his own room._

Taryn was shocked and hurt. But she wasn't going to let her father keep her away from Thorin.

_"Avo garo am man theled ada?" She simply asked him as she began to cry._

_"Because I am your_ _Adar_ _and he is not an elf," he said without looking at her._

_"Just wait until his family hears about this. They will not be happy either," he added on._

Taryn just cried more as she ran into her room.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin Translated:  
> Ai! -- Eek.  
> Iellig -- My daughter.  
> man cerig? -- What are you doing?  
> Aphado nin -- Come with me. (Literal meaning Follow Me).  
> Goheno nin -- Sorry. (Literal meaning Forgive me).  
> ada -- daddy.  
> Avo garo am man theled -- Why not. (Literal meaning Don't do it for what purpose).  
> Adar -- Father.
> 
> Okay there are the translations. The other words in italics just pretend they are actually in Sindarin.  
> I don't know the phrases or words for everything I wanted to say.


	7. The Kiss Take Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is unable to keep his daughter princess Taryn away from the Dwarf Prince.

A few weeks had pasted since their kiss and Taryn and Thorin had hardly been able to see each other. Either Thorin was too busy with his Prince duties or Taryn wasn't able to ditch her guards and/or her father. Thranduil had made good on his promise of her not being aloud to see Thorin again.

If he wasn't with her, he made sure at least two of their guards were. And if she was alone in her room, at least one guard would stand watch at her door. She was never able to lose them for long.

The only time the two of them were able to see each other was if the Elves joined the Dwarves for a meal. But they did not join them for every meal every day. And even when they did eat meals together, it wasn't like Thorin got to speak to Taryn.

By now the whole kingdom knew about their kiss. Thranduil had told King Thrór and Prince Thráin, just like he had promised to. Rumors spread all over Erebor, even to the city of Dale that the Dwarf Prince and Elven Princess had been caught kissing.

Thorin's father and grandfather were upset about it at first. But they were much more accepting than Thranduil. Thranduil had tried to tell Taryn it was because of their age difference, but she knew the truth. He had already told her it was because Thorin was not an Elf.

Thorin was hating this, he longed to see her again and actually be able to talk with her. He still had not been able to take her on the tour of the kingdom and he really wanted to show her the gardens. With Taryn being an Elf and Elves loving nature, he knew Taryn would love Erebor's gardens.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Taryn's POV:**

After almost two weeks of being bored out of her mind Taryn had enough of it. She either was stuck spending time in her room or had her baby sitters aka Laeron and Feredir her guards follow her around. She was even hardly aloud a minute to her self.

It was driving her crazy, because for one she sick of being followed like a child and two she missed Thorin. She just wanted to be able to see him and spend some time with him. She didn't care about the romantic parts, okay that was a lie. She could not stop thinking about how he kissed her.

They weren't even able to talk about it or what it meant. She had to ditch her baby sisters some how.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day her father had invited her to eat lunch with him in his chambers. His room was larger and had a little sitting area. But Taryn was still pissed at him and didn't want to look at him or talk to him. She had denied his quest and decided just to eat alone in her own room. She had a some what of a plan to ditch the two idiots watching over her.

After she finished her meal, she slowly stood up and walked to her door. She opened it slowly with the tray in her hand. She was instantly greeted by idiot number one Feredir.

_"Good evening your Highness," he said as he bowed to her._

_"Good evening Feredir," she said with a stern look on her face._

_Feredir just smiled as he noticed the tray in her hands._

_"Where are you going with that?" He asked her curiously for he could follow her._

_"Oh I just finished my meal, so I was going to take this back to the kitchen. Then the Dwarves servants don't have to go all around the kingdom to collect them." She said with a slight smile on her face._

_"Why don't you let me take it for you my lady?" He asked her._

_"No really you don't have to. I know the kitchens are not far," she said to him._

_'Her plan was already working perfectly' she thought as Feredir shook his head at her._

_"No no it is my job to do it, not yours your highness." He said to her as he took the tray into his own hands._

_"Okay," she said with a shrug and smiled. "Thank you Feredir." She said as she watched him walk away towards the kitchen._

'Idiot number one done. One more to go' she thought to herself and smiled.

Luckily for Taryn idiot number two Laeron was spending the day with her father and his other two guards. So the only one watching Taryn was now distracted and she had plenty of time to get away.

Taryn pretty much ran down the halls of Erebor and got far away from both the guest chambers and the kitchen. 'See yeah father and baby sisters' she thought to herself.

The only problem was that she had no clue where Thorin would be right now. She stopped dead in her tracks and bit down lightly on her bottom lip as she thought. It was still around lunch time, so she hoped he wasn't in the smaller every day dinning hall. For that was way too close to the kitchen and she would get caught by Feredir.

Hopefully if he was still eating lunch it was in his own chambers or maybe he could be finished but there. So she decided to head in that direction just to check. She could always ask one of his maids where he was. And the royal chambers were far enough away from the guest ones, so she wouldn't get caught.

Taryn quickly but silently made her way to Thorin's bed chambers. She hoped he would be there. Once she arrived at his room she stopped and knocked on his door.

"You may enter," she heard his loud deep husky voice say. His voice pretty much made her weak in her knees. She slowly opened the door, but did not step in too far.

For it was not appropriate for a lady who was not ones wife or maid to enter a male's room.

"Hello Prince Thorin," she said as she bowed and then look over at him.

Thorin was sitting at a small table in his very large room. His room was at least triple the size of her own and Taryn's room was not small.

Thorin smiled when he heard whose voice it was that spoke to him.

"Princess Taryn, or what reason do you honor me with your presence?" He said with a smirk on his lips as he stood up.

"Well I haven't been able to see you much and I thought maybe you could take me on that tour you promised me," she said with a smirk.

"You were able to ditch your guards?" He asked her curiously hoping she was say yes.

Taryn just slowly nodded her head at him. "Yes, idiot number one is not that smart for an Elf and my father made the mistake of having idiot number two be in his company today." She said with a large smile plastered on her face.

"So we will be alone for as long as we want to be. As long as we go where they won't find us," she said to him.

Taryn smiled as she watched Thorin wipe his mouth off with his napkin and placed it down on his lunch tray.

He then slowly made his way over to her, "how were you able to ditch the first one?" He asked her as he stopped in front of her.

"Well my father invited me to join him for lunch but I refused. So I ate alone in my own room and when I was finished I acted like I was going to take the tray back myself. Feredir my guard asked to take it himself and I let him of course," she said to Thorin and laughed.

"He fell for my plan perfectly and since no one else was watching me I just left." She added on to her story.

Thorin smiled as she explained how she was able to get away to see him. She looked so beautiful today, that he just wanted to kiss her. But he controlled himself not to.

He was happy that he chose not to eat with his family today or she would have been caught looking for him by her guard.

"So what part of your kingdom are you going to show me today?" She asked him curiously. They were standing so close to each other that she could smell is wonderful scent.

A shiver went down her spine as she breathed him in and felt him take her hand into his own. She felt butterflies in her stomach, as if she was some love sick teenager. Since she was nearing 2,600 years old, she never thought she would feel this way for someone. Especially not an Dwarf, but she liked it. Also for once she liked that she was some rare short Elf, because it was prefect for his height.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Thorin's POV:**

Thorin smiled as he took her hand into his own and pulled her into the hall way. But he stopped right in front of his room and checked to make sure there was no one around. Luckily they were all alone this time. With his eyes locked on Taryn's, he took a step closer.

He could feel his heart racing, as he stared at her beautiful blue eyes. For the first time he noticed how light blue her eyes really were. They had been the last time they kissed, but it was too dark to notice her eye color.

He longed to feel her lips on his own again. This time he hoped no one would ruin their moment. Just as the longing became unbearable, Thorin's lips met Taryn's. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through Taryn's body. Taryn threw her arms around Thorin's neck as she lost herself in his warm breath and soft lips.

Thorin loved the taste of her sweet honey like kiss. Her lips were so soft and moist that it felt like heaven. Thorin sighed as he heard Taryn moan out a bit. He smirked as he broke the kiss and pulled back.

"Now that was how it was suppose to go last time," he said with a smirk.

"I thought I could show you the gardens." He said finally answering her moments earlier question.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Taryn's POV:**

"Oh okay," Taryn said to him. She was obviously still in a daze from that perfect kiss. It was much better from the last kiss, but she only wished it would have lasted longer.

She finally came to, when he mentioned the gardens. "Oh Erebor has gardens, I did not know that. That sounds wonderful," she said with a smile.

Thorin noticed how her eyes seemed to sparkle more now. "Come," he said as he held out his hand. Taryn smiled as she grabbed his hand and let him lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	8. The Garden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin shows Princess Taryn the gardens of Erebor. It is a fluffy fluffy chapter. :)
> 
> I also added more inspiration photos to my pinterest board. Like what part of the garden looked like and some pretty hair photos. 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/whitnialis/the-gathering-storm-the-hobbit-fanfic/
> 
> I already have 76 chapters plus a prologue of this story up on my Wattpad account. So from here on out I will be posting two chapters a week on this site (I think).

Thorin led her through the halls of the mountain. He made sure to stay clear of the guest chambers and the kitchen. For that would most likely be where her guards and father still were. They were not about to let anyone or anything thing ruin their moment. Soon they were outside of the mountain and around the side where the gardens were.

As soon as they arrived at the gardens, Taryn's mouth dropped. For the gardens were very beautiful. They were not as big as the gardens in Rivendell, but they were just as pretty. But it was a different kind of beauty, for these were Dwarven gardens. So of course they looked different then any Rivendell garden.

Taryn smiled as Thorin showed her the way to a beautiful water garden. It was big pond with water lilies on lily pads which were on the surface and koi fish swimming about. There were a few wild ducks and geese floating along the surface also. There were also many other beautiful flowers and plants. The surroundings of the pond were rows and rows of flower beds and roses bushes. There were also a few cherry blossom and wisteria trees lining the hedges which were placed on the edge of the garden to act as an fence.

Thorin led Taryn to a bench under a big beautiful wisteria tree that was near the pond. He sat down and motioned for her to join him. Taryn slowly followed him and sat down besides him on the stone bench.

"This garden is so beautiful," Taryn said with a smile on her lips as she turned towards Thorin.

"I love it here," she said as she breathed in the beautiful scent of the flowers and trees.

"I thought you would like it. That is why I wanted to bring you here first on your tour," Thorin said with a smirk. He had obviously done good.

"Gosh I wish I would have known about this garden earlier. I would spend every day out here," she said as she ran her fingers through her very long pale white blonde hair.

"What about the library?" Thorin asked her as he knew she will love that part of the kingdom also.

"You have a library and you just now are telling me about it?" She asked with a slight giggle.

Thorin just nodded his head, "I would have shown you weeks ago, but your father has made it difficult to see you.

Taryn nodded her head in agreement and let out a long sigh. She was so sick of how her father had been acting. She understood that this was all strange to him. For a Elf had never liked a Dwarf in this way before. But his prejudice acting and racist remarks were not okay.

 _"Bainon,"_ Taryn said in Sindarin about the water garden.

Thorin just gave her a weird look because he did not understand what she just said.

Taryn simply just smiled at him. "I said so beautiful, about the water garden." She said to him.

Thorin just nodded, "you are more beautiful." He said to her as he tucked a strand of her white blonde hair behind her ears. Then he could see her cute little pointed Elf ears.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as he called her beautiful. Electricity shot through Taryn's body as she felt Thorin move her hair.

That reminded him of the morning a few weeks ago when she said stuff to him in _Sindarin_. He knew she had said more then until next we meet and goodbye.

"So that morning a few weeks ago. I was wondering what else you said to me in _Sindarin_? Because it sounded like you said more then just until next we meet and goodbye." He said hoping this time she would tell him all she said. He knew it couldn't have been an insult.

Taryn sat up lightly biting her bottom lip as she began to blush. She figured she may as well tell him all of what she said, not just part.

_I said, "lín darn thûl nín to you." She said with a smile._

"And what does it mean?" He said her curiously.

Taryn smiled and let out a nervous breath, "it means you took my breath away."

There she had finally told him all of what she said two weeks ago. But she could feel her face begin to blush again. It was obvious that she liked him a lot.

Thorin smiled at finally learning what she had said. He said smiled at what she had said.

"Do I really?" He asked her.

Taryn smiled as she turned to look at him, "yes you really do." She said with a small but sweet smile.

This made Thorin smile and he took her hand and placed it in his own again. He interlocked their fingers and slowly brought her hand up to his face. He then lightly kissed her hand.

Thorin then handed her some bread crumbs for she could feed the ducks and geese.

Taryn smiled as she took the bread crumbs into her hand and tossed them at the ducks and geese. She began to giggle as she watched the animals jump up to get the bread.

Thorin wanted to ask to court her, but he was not sure how he should. That was one of the problems with her being an Elf and him a Dwarf. He was sure their courting rituals was different from Dwarvish courting rituals. For a Dwarf braiding ones hair was a sign that they were courting. But he was sure that hair braiding wasn't anything special for Elves.

Taryn turned and looked towards him after she had finished feeding the animals. "So are you going to show me the library next?" She asked him.

She could not wait to see all the books. Taryn loved to read and write. She even sometimes wrote her own stories.

"Maybe later. I just want to sit out here with you while we are alone," he said with a smile.

He decided to just ask her if he could court her and then he would explain Dwarvish courting rituals.

He made an awkward coughing noise for she would turn and look at him.

"You okay?" She asked him as she turned back towards him.

"Um yes, I am fine." He said to her with a smile.

"I was um just wondering . . .," he began nervously. "Um if I could court you?" He asked her.

Taryn simply smiled at him and nodded her head, "of course you can court me." She said to him.

This made Thorin smile more and he leaned in and slowly kissed her.

This kiss was longer then their other two kisses. Taryn smiled into the kiss and slowly kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss was soft, but passionate. They both were breathless when they finally broke the kiss.

"May I braid your hair?" He asked her curiously.

Taryn thought this was a little bit of a odd request. For she did not know Dwarven rituals. For Elves anyone could braid their hair. Their family, their friends, even their servants (to help them prepare for the day).

But usually Taryn would braid her own hair, unless it was hard to each with more difficult type of braids. Then she would ask one for help, usually her hand maiden or her mother.

"Um sure?" She said in more of a question tone.

Thorin knew he was going to have to explain this. "Thank you," he said with a smile.

"For Dwarves hair braiding is a very special bond. No one is aloud to touch or braid your hair other then yourself, your family, and the one you are courting, betrothed, or married to." He said trying to explain it as easily as possible.

Taryn just nodded as she got it. She then placed her hair over her shoulders and onto her back for he could easily each her hair.

Thorin slowly undid the braids that she already had in her hair. He then ran his fingers loosely through her pale white blonde hair. He pulled some beads (that he had made himself and had the Durin sign) out of his pocket. He placed them on the bench beside him until he needed them.

Thorin then pulled a comb out of his pocket and brought it up to Taryn's head. He slowly combed through her long hair to get all the tangles out.

He then braided one braid in the front of his hair identical to his own and placed a bead in it. He then secured the braid for it would not come loose with a hair tie. He did the same thing on the left side of her head. For now she had two braids (one on each side) that were identical to his own.

He then began to work on the back of her hair. He left her hair down, but pulled up two sections of her hair to make two fishtail braids. He braided the beads into the braids and secured the two braids together with hair ties.

"There," he said with a smile proud of his work. Now everyone would know Taryn was his.

Of course Taryn's father would notice this too and they would have some issues.

Taryn smiled as she looked down at the braids in the front of her hair. "Looks great and the beads are beautiful." She said to him.

"I made them myself and they have my family's sign on them. Now others will know we are courting," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Which means your father may notice also, since I made your front braids identical to my own." He added.

"I know he will give us problems, but I won't let him stop me from seeing you Thorin." She said to him with a small sigh.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Thranduil's POV:**

Back inside the mountain Thranduil was pissed. He did not understand how his daughter's guard Feredir was able to lose her.

 _"I told you never to leave my daughter alone,"_ Thranduil said in a very annoyed voice.

 _"I know and I am sorry your majesty,"_ Feredir said as he hung his head in shame.

 _"What happened? How did you lose her?"_ He asked the guard member.

 _"She had finished her lunch and she offered to take the try back to the kitchen. But I said I would do it since it was my job,"_ he said in a squeaky voice as he knew his mistake now.

 _"When I came back from the kitchen she was not in her room and I could not find her,"_ he said to Thranduil without looking at his King.

 _Thranduil huffed out in frustration at the guard, "you idiot don't you see she played you. That was her plan all along for she could leave unnoticed."_ Thranduil said with a sigh.

He was so angry, he knew his daughter was with Prince Thorin. The worst part was that the prince's family wouldn't help him find her. Apparently they didn't care if their son and grandson was hanging out with an Elf.

 _"I want all four of you searching every inch of this stinking kingdom. I mean inside and out. You know my daughter's love for nature. They may be somewhere outside,"_ he said to the guards.

They just stared at him, except for Feredir. He was still hanging his head in shame. Thranduil let out a big frustrated huff.

 _"What are you idiots waiting for? Go find her or when we get back to Mirkwood next month you four will be out of jobs."_ He said practically yelling at them.

With the threat of losing their jobs. The four guard members rushed off in different directions to find the Elven Princess.

Thranduil sighed again as he went in a different direction to try and find his daughter. He was going to ground her for 100 years even if she was 2,529 years old.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Taryn's POV:**

Taryn and and Thorin were still in the garden sitting on the bench. Thorin leaned back against the wisteria tree and Taryn leaned back against Thorin's chest. He slowly wrapped his strong arms around the Elf's slender but slightly curvy waist. Taryn smiled as she looked up at him.

"You know my father and the guards are probably looking for me." She said to Thorin with a sigh. "What if they find us out here?" She asked him.

"I don't care if they find us. I will not let them keep you away from me again," Thorin said back to her and leaned down for he could kiss her forehead.

Taryn smiled at his response, but she knew it was going to be hard to talk Thranduil into changing his mind.

Thorin sighed as he looked down at her and slowly kissed her full pink lips.

Taryn giggled as she felt Thorin's beard tickle her face as he kissed her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin Translations:  
> Bainon -- So Beautiful.  
> lín darn thûl nín -- You took my breath away.  
> (When I looked for this in the breakfast chapter. Go figure I find it now lol).


	9. Fake Acceptance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Dwarves and Thranduil has a little chat with his daughter. 
> 
> I also added more inspiration photos to my pinterest board.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/whitnialis/the-gathering-storm-the-hobbit-fanfic/

They spent a couple of hours just hanging out in silence by the beautiful water garden. Surprisingly Taryn’s father or the guards never did find them.

“They probably don’t know we even have gardens,” Thorin said after Taryn mentioned them not being caught.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t. It is not like my father would spend time learning about another kingdom. He doesn’t even like to go to Rivendell or Lothlórien.” Taryn added.

“When we go visit my grandparents in Lothlórien or uncle in Rivendell he always stays in Mirkwood. Only my mother, myself, Vanya, and sometimes Legolas will go.” Taryn said as she continued to talk about her father.

Thorin just nodded his head as she talked. “It is beginning to get late. We better head back before my father sends guards looking for me when I don’t show up for dinner,” Thorin said and laughed.

Taryn nodded her head as she stood up from the bench. Thorin stood up and took her hand into his own. He held her as they walked back into the mountain.

Just as they entered the mountain Dís and Frerin came running up to them. The young dwarf princess smiled at Taryn as she noticed her.

“Where have you two been?” Dís asked them both.

“I showed Taryn the gardens,” Thorin said to his little sister.

“And you didn’t invite us brother? You know how much I love our gardens,” she said to him and made a pout face.

Taryn couldn’t help but think how cute Dís looked when she made a pout face.

“You can come with us next time,” Taryn said to Dís.

That made Dís smile, “oh good. Are you going to join us for dinner tonight Taryn?”

Taryn nodded her head to Thorin’s sister, “I will if my father lets me.”

“Oh I already saw your father with our grandfather. They were talking in his study. Maybe he is joining us for dinner tonight also,” Dís said to Taryn.

Their brother Frerin just rolled his eyes at his little sister, “sister you need to stop spying on grandfather. You know he does not like when you do that.” He said to the Dwarf princess.

Dís made a face like she was angry at her older brother, “I wasn’t spying on him. I was just walking by and saw them together.” She said as she crossed her arms over in a mad manner.

“Did you ditch your tutor again?” Thorin asked her.

“No of course not. I used the bathroom and just never went back,” she said with a big smile.

“Oh I think I like you,” Taryn said with a smile as she grabbed the Dwarf’s hand as they walked to the dinning hall.

“I ditched my guards today,” Taryn said in a whisper to Dís which made Dís giggle.  
——————————————————————–  
 **Thranduil’s POV:**

Thranduil was upset with his guards for not being able to find his daughter. He didn’t understand how four grown Elves could not find her or the Dwarf Prince. But he tried to hide how annoyed he was as he went to dinner with the King and his family

Of course he wasn’t surprised to see his daughter walk into the dinning hall. He would have to get the chance to talk to her after dinner. He didn’t care how old she was, that was not the way to act.

Last time they had dinner with the King and his family is daughter had sat by him. This time she was sitting by Thorin and Thorin’s younger sister. There was something different about his daughter’s appearance, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

He ate his dinner in silence, only speaking when the King of Erebor talked to him. But every once in while he would give his daughter and Thorin angry glares.   
—————————————————-  
 **Taryn’s POV:**

After dinner Thorin walked with Taryn back to her guest chambers. She knew that her father would be waiting for her. For he had left the dinning hall before they did.

They rounded the corner and Taryn sighed out loud, “he is going to be waiting for me in my room. I can just sense it,” said to him as she looked over to him.

“Shh it will be okay,” Thorin said as they stopped at her door. “Tomorrow I shall show you the library. Let’s just hope your father will let you for you don’t have to ditch your guards again.” He said to her which made her chuckle.

He then turned to face her and placed his hands on both sides of her face. “Don’t worry we will figure this all out,” he said to her and then lightly kissed her lips.

“Goodnight Taryn,” he said to her after pulling back from the kiss.

“Goodnight Thorin,” she said with a sad smile. She wasn’t sure if her father would allow for her to see him and how mad he would be for ditching the guards.

“I’ll come by tomorrow after I finish my princely duties,” he said and give her one last quick kiss.

Taryn then watched as he walked down the hall towards his on bed chambers. She sighed as she slowly opened the door to her chambers

Just like she thought her father was sitting on a chair in her siting room.

She sighed as she walked over to where he was sitting, “ _aduial vaer Ada_.”

Thranduil placed the book down that he was reading and turned to look at his daughter.

“ _So did you have a fun day Iellig_?” He asked her.

“ _Yes Ada I did. Are you mad at me for ditching Feredir_?” She asked him as she sat down on the chair next to his.

Thranduil nodded, “ _I did think it was quite childish of you Taryn._ ”

“ _Naethen Ada, but you wouldn’t let me see him_.” She said as she looked down at her hands.

Thranduil sighed as he looked over at his daughter. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. She liked Thorin a lot and she wasn’t going to let her father stop her from seeing him.

“ _He asked if he may court me and I said yes. I like him a lot Ada and know you don’t like him, but it is my choice_.” She said as she looked at him. She was trying her best to be brave.

She loved her father and she never wanted to disappoint him,but she had to follow her heart.

“ _Goheno nin Ada, but I have to follow my heart. Even if he is not an Elf_.”

Taryn thought that her father was being too silent during this whole conversation and she did not like it.

“ _Please say something, Ada_.” She said to him wanting to know what he was thinking. Even if it was bad, it would be better then silence.

Thranduil looked at his daughter again and sighed, “ _you already know how I feel on this matter. But it is obvious that you don’t care want I think. Like you said you already accepted his courtship_.” He said to her and pointed at her braids.

“ _And even if you wouldn’t have told me you did, I would have known because of your braids. I know us Elves do not wear beads like that and I know all about Dwarven hair braiding_ ,” he added.

Taryn was shocked. She truly did not think her father knew anything about Dwarven culture.

Thranduil sighed and rolled his eyes at his daughter, “ _do you really think I am that ignorant that I wouldn’t know anything of Dwarven culture? After all it was I who wanted to come here_ ,” he said to his daughter.

“ _Naethen Ada. I always just thought you didn’t like Dwarves and their ways. So I figured you wouldn’t take the time to learn of their culture_.” She said to him and looked down in shame.

“ _Your right I don’t like the Dwarves, but I want to make good with them for we don’t ever go to war and when we need allies we will have them. So I like to learn of their ways to look good, it doesn’t mean I like the way they do things_ ,” he said to her.

So she was right it was just all an act. He didn’t really care about the Dwarves at all. She suddenly wished that someone else was her father. Someone who actually cared about other races and their cultures.

“ _I know you don’t like them Ada, but I do and you can’t change my mind. I am hoping to have your blessing in him courting me, but if not it will not stop me_.” She said trying her best to sound confident.

Thranduil sighed, there was no way he was going to win this battle so he had to give in. But he knew in the end he would win this war. Because eventually and soon they would be going home. Then he could cut off all forms of contact between the two lovers.

“ _Fine, you win. Be iest lín Iellig_.” He said to Taryn with a smile that had a secret meaning.

Taryn smiled as she stood up, “ _so you will let me court him_?” She asked her father.

“ _Yes, Iellig_.” He said to her. ‘For now I will’ he thought to himself.

“ _Oh Le hannon Ada_ ,” she said as she leaned in and gave her father a real hug. Not one of those touch your heart with your hand Elven hugs.

Thranduil sighed, but he hugged her back. He liked the Elven hugs better. He then broke the hug for he could stand up.

“ _Fuin vaer. Hodo vae, Iellig_.” Thranduil said as he walked towards her chamber’s door.

“ _Fuin vaer, Ada_.” She said back to him as she watched him leave her room and head to his own.

After Thranduil left her room she couldn’t help but jump up and down and spin herself around. She had no clue that her happiness would be short lived though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin Translation:
> 
> aduial vaer – Good evening.  
> Ada – Daddy.  
> Iellig – my daughter.  
> Naethen – I’m sorry. (Literal meaning: my sorrow).  
> Goheno nin – Forgive me.  
> Be iest lín – As you wish.  
> Le hannon – Thank you.  
> Fuin vaer – Good night.  
> Hodo vae – Rest well.
> 
> ——————————————————————————–
> 
> Thranduil really is a sneaky bastard isn’t he lol. 
> 
> If you are reading this on Tumblr and/or Wattpad this is chapter 8. But if you are reading this on AO3 it is chapter 9, because the prologue is considered chapter 1 on AO3. So no chapters are missing.


End file.
